mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Diaz vs. Scott Smith
The fight was the second and last of Nick Diaz's short stint as a middleweight fighter in Strikeforce before he captured the welterweight title. Diaz landed an incredible amount of punches in the fight. The Fight The first round began. The fighters exchanged strikes early. Diaz held his hands wide, telling Smith to 'bring it on' and Smith landed a left and they clinched against the cage. Diaz landed repeated shots to the side of Smith's head inside. Diaz landed some kidney punches. They broke. Diaz continued holding his hands wide or high, attempting to draw Smith out. Smith came in and landed another wild right, chasing Diaz. Smith stumbled and then Diaz was on the pursuit. Diaz held his hands low and stuck his chin out and told Smith to 'come on and hit me' and Smith came in for the strike. They clinched. Diaz landed a good left after they broke. Smith landed a good right. Diaz landed some 'punches in bunches'. Diaz landed a stinging head kick to Smith's jaw. Diaz landed a one-two combination. Diaz landed a good right hook and Smith was staggering back. They clinched, exchanging knees. The crowd chanted 'Diaz' at this point. Diaz landed some kidney punches. The referee broke the clinch. Smith landed a good right hand and then an uppercut. Diaz hurt Smith with a right. They clinched again. Smith landed some knees in the clinch repeatedly to Smith's legs and thighs and inner thighs. They broke. Smith landed a high body kick. Smith backed up and Diaz growled and ate a right hand. Diaz was bloodied up somewhere. They clinched once more. Diaz grabbed a headlock. Smith took Diaz's back. Smith got the slam takedown and the crowd roared. They backed up. Smith landed a good combination. Diaz landed continual jabs to back Smith up. Smith landed a wicked inside leg kick. They clinched. Smith landed a hard uppercut as they broke and then a right hand. Smith contined landing combinations. Diaz got the trip takedown and the first round ended. The second round began. Diaz landed some more 'punches in bunches'. Diaz landed an inside leg kick now. They clinched. Diaz landed a knee inside. They broke. Smith came in and landed a left. Smith got Diaz's back. They broke and Smith landed a good right, ate a jab as he tried for an uppercut. Smith ate three punches. Diaz landed more good combinations. Diaz punished Smith's body. Diaz was bleeding by his eye. Diaz landed more good combinations. Diaz landed a good right hook. Smith landed a good right hand and then another. They clinched. Smith landed two good elbows. They broke. Diaz landed more body shots. They clinched. Diaz landed some good knees. The referee broke the clinch. Smith was bleeding badly now. Smith landed a body punch. Smith continued taking blows. Smith ate a high body kick and then another. Smith landed another good inside leg kick. Smith ate more body punches. Smith ate a head kick. Smith landed an inside leg kick. Diaz ate an inside leg kick. Smith missed a Superman punch. They clinched. Diaz continued the body punches. Smith went down but the second round ended now. The third round began. Smith offered his glove but Diaz slapped it away. They exchanged heavy strikes now. They clinched. The referee broke it. They clinched again. Smith tried a head kick. Diaz continued the body shots. Diaz got Smith's back on the ground. Diaz got the rear-naked choke and Scott Smith tapped out quickly.